


Safe

by kiyala



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This whole thing had been Kai's idea, he's had to beg for it, assuring Aichi that he wants it, that it'll be fine. Aichi is happy to give Kai whatever he needs, even if it's this. Even if all Kai wants is for Aichi to step on him, to make it clear that he doesn't deserve half of what he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kai Toshiki. Get wrecked.

Kai has been here for so long that he's completely lost track of time. His arms are bound behind his back, he's blindfolded and even with the sheet spread out beneath him, his knees are sore from kneeling for so long. 

He's shaking, panting so loudly that he can barely hear anything else, except for the steady buzz of the small vibrator that Aichi has left inside him. He's desperate for something more, _anything _more. He needs Aichi to touch him, he needs to know that Aichi is there, but the blindfold makes that impossible. He's sure that Aichi is sitting there, watching him, but for all he knows, Aichi could have just left him there to pant and whine on his own. He doesn't know why the thought makes him moan loudly, his cock leaking against his thigh. He's going to be a mess before Aichi even touches him. It's going to be far too easy for Aichi to reduce him to a shaking, sobbing wreck, and Kai is glad for it. Just as things should be.__

__This whole thing had been Kai's idea, he's had to beg for it, assuring Aichi that he wants it, that it'll be fine. Aichi is happy to give Kai whatever he needs, even if it's this. Even if all Kai wants is for Aichi to step on him, to make it clear that he doesn't deserve half of what he has._ _

__He starts when he feels a hand stroking through his hair, but leans into it after a moment. Aichi's touch is gentle, his other hand resting on Kai's shoulder. He kisses Kai's forehead and undoes the blindfold, pulling it off. He turns the vibrator off and slowly pulls it out, putting it aside._ _

__"Hey." Aichi smiles at him with such fondness that it makes Kai's heart hurt with how much he doesn't deserve it. "How are you doing?"_ _

__Kai turns his face against Aichi's hand, mouthing at his fingertips. "I want you."_ _

__"Okay." Aichi presses a kiss into Kai's hair. "Do you want to move to the bed?"_ _

__Kai shakes his head. As much as his knees are protesting his position, he doesn't want anything more comfortable. Aichi sighs quietly, but he doesn't push it. He just slides his hand down Kai's chest, blunt nails dragging over his nipples. Kai gasps, arching into the touch. Aichi smiles, continuing his way down. He wraps his fingers around Kai's cock, stroking it slowly. Kai grunts, biting down on his lip so that he doesn't thrust into Aichi's hand._ _

__"Do you want me to untie you?" Aichi murmurs, settling his other hand on Kai's chest, rubbing gentle circles over his nipple with a thumb._ _

__"No," Kai gasps. He squeezes his eyes shut at the slow, gentle drag of Aichi's fingers. "Just… just…"_ _

__"Just this?" Aichi finishes for him, kissing his forehead again._ _

__Leaning forward, Kai rests his head against Aichi's shoulder. Aichi shifts, so that Kai's face fits into the curve of his neck. Kai kisses the warm skin there, gladly taking whatever Aichi is willing to give him. It's much more than he deserves as he knows it, but he's greedy enough to accept it all the same._ _

__"Does that feel good?" Aichi asks softly, smiling when Kai's breath hitches. "Do you like that?"_ _

__This time, Kai doesn't have the self-control to stop himself from rocking his hips into the touch. It's all the answer Aichi needs and it makes him smile, stroking Kai harder. He keeps going until Kai is making desperate little noises that he can't hold back, as much as he tries. He's close to coming and he can feel the pressure building in his balls._ _

__Then, Aichi moves his hand away. Kai whines, following Aichi's hand and listing forward. Aichi steadies him with a hand on his shoulder, keeping him upright, but doesn't touch his cock again. Kai sucks in a deep breath and looks up at Aichi. "Please."_ _

__"Please?" Aichi prompts. He's still wearing the same, gentle smile. "What do you want, Kai?"_ _

__"I want to come." Kai can feel his face burning up as Aichi holds it in both of his hands. "Please, Aichi."_ _

__Aichi makes a soft, soothing noise, kissing Kai's forehead. "You've done so well, Kai. I think you deserve to come. Don't you?"_ _

__Then Aichi's hand is back on Kai's cock, stroking harder this time. Kai cries out, tearing up. Aichi coos softly, wiping the tears away with his free hand before they can even fall. Aichi's hand doesn't stop moving once, slowly put surely pushing Kai towards the brink of orgasm again._ _

__Kai tenses this time, waiting for Aichi's hand to pull away again. Aichi chuckles quietly and this time, he doesn't stop. He strokes Kai until he comes, then continues until Kai is spent, sensitive and hissing with discomfort at the touch. Aichi kisses Kai's lips, pulling his hand away, wiping it on the blanket beneath them. He reaches around, undoing the ropes tying Kai's arms, rubbing them soothingly._ _

__"You're amazing," Aichi murmurs, letting Kai collapse into his arms. "I love you."_ _

__"Aichi…" Kai reaches for him, finding his cock still hard. "Let me…"_ _

__"It's fine," Aichi assures him, laughing quietly, but it's _not_ , and Kai knows it. Aichi deserves better than this. Aichi deserves everything in the world, he deserves so much more than Kai, but refuses any of it, claims that Kai is all he wants. Kai isn't good at accepting it, but he's even worse at walking away. If Aichi wants Kai, then Kai just has to try and be the kind of person that he deserves._ _

__He mouths at Aichi's cock, greedy and still to fuzzy from his own orgasm to have any finesse. Aichi's soft moan tells him that it's appreciated all the same. Kai wraps his lips around the length, sucking, kissing, until Aichi's fingers are in his hair, tugging insistently as he makes the sweetest sounds._ _

__" _Kai_ ," he whimpers, and perhaps Kai isn't such a bad person, if he can make Aichi feel this good. "Kai, Kai, Kai—"_ _

__Aichi muffles his moan against his hand as he comes, spilling into Kai's mouth. Pulling away, Kai swallows, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Aichi leans forward, kissing him hard._ _

__"I love you," Aichi says again, and Kai smiles this time, holding him close._ _

__"I love you too," Kai murmurs, and he's safe in Aichi's arms, safe from his own thoughts, and safe from everything else too. If Aichi thinks he's worth forgiving, that he's worth loving, then perhaps Kai is._ _

__It'll take him a while to believe it, but with Aichi guiding him, Kai knows he'll get there. Some day._ _


End file.
